


New Lifelines

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my native language. So feel free to correct me in comments if you find some mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Lifelines

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. So feel free to correct me in comments if you find some mistakes.

Take the lead  
Through my dream  
Dance with me  
On the shattered peaces  
Of the broken sky

Drink my smile  
Trough the tears  
Feel with me  
The heat of the poison  
Running wild

Grip the light  
With your teeth  
Eat my soul  
From beneath  
Of the heart

Make me yours  
With your breath  
Smoke this scream  
As the delicate taste  
Of the pain inside

Sew your love  
Into my skin  
Place this thought  
As unbreakable string  
Through my spine

Take one bite  
Of the darkness  
Undraw the blindness  
With the move  
Of your palms

Pour the acid of truth  
Into the lies  
Cure me  
With this voice  
From the fear of time

Mix our blood  
With the smell of desire  
Place the traces of scars  
As the marks  
Of the new lifelines


End file.
